The present disclosure relates generally to online computer games and, in some examples, to systems and methods for incentivizing users of an online game to perform tasks in exchange for earning rewards in the online game.
In general, online games can be played by hundreds of thousands or even millions of players who use client devices to interact with a virtual environment for the online game. The players are typically working to accomplish tasks, acquire assets, or achieve a certain score or level in the online game. Some games require or encourage players to form groups or teams that can play against other players or groups of players.
In a typical example, a player interacts with the virtual environment by providing input to a user input device. Common user input devices for games can include, for example, a touch screen, a keypad, a joystick, and/or a keyboard. With a touch screen, users can interact with the virtual environment by tapping or selecting items displayed on the screen.